


Cosmic Love

by lalallallalarrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Harry is missing, I had to write something for school and thought why not put it up here, I wrote this for school so no smut, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Sad, Sad Louis, extremely short, my teacher liked it tho, ok...moving on to some real tags, sorry it's probably bad lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalallallalarrry/pseuds/lalallallalarrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is waiting for Harry to come back home. He promised.</p><p>Basically a shortstory I had to write for school, I thought why not put it up here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Enjoy (or at least try) this little shortstory I wrote for English class.
> 
> Title by Florence + The Machine
> 
> Xx

Louis had been waiting for over an hour, until the cloudy evebing had turned into a dirty, black night with rain pouring from above.

The day had started differently, almost resembling Louis' mood- sunny.  
However, as the day progressed, the weather got worse and so did the feeling in Louis' stomach. The crunching noises his feet created when he shifted his weight from one foot to another made him feel nauseous.  
The air smelt fresh and crisp from the downpouring rain. It was dark, too dark to see much more than the outline of the trees by the edge of the forest and the grey clusters of buildings further away.

When Louis felt what seemed like a pair of eyes watching him, he tried to feel relieved, maybe he was finally here.  
But the moment he heard mud squelching beneath what was assumingly a set of human feet, he decided he couldn't stand there, pretending he hadn't felt this horrible feeling in his gut for the longer part of of the day, any longer.  
Something was wrong.

So he started to move. Louis couldn't feel anything while he was running, not the burning in his lungs, nor the way the rain drenched his clothes.  
He took the shortcut, the same one he always takes, but he didn't like how walking through the dark ally on her own made him feel this time.

The closer he got to his building, the slower Louis's steps got. After what felt like an eternity, bbutwas probably only ten minutes, he finally arrived at his apartment complex.  
It looked like it always did, grey with spraypaint all over it, there were thousands looking like aexact replica.  
But for Louis it was the only place hhewas never afraid of calling home.

He anxiously stood in front of the door with the golden 317 on it and gave it a meek knock. When there was no reaction after the fourth or fifth try, Louis' small knocking turned into desperate banging, pleading to be answered by the only person Louis truly cared about.

He promised he'd come back.

**Author's Note:**

> @_fondlinson on Twitter
> 
> Please keep in mind that English is not my first language, so feel free to correct me if I made any mistakes. Xx


End file.
